


want to be blind

by Lise



Series: Ghosts of All My Lovely Sins [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apology fic, Biting, Bottom Loki, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Loki gets thoroughly fucked, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, assorted other sexy things, it's a thing, shit did I make a verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's overwhelming, the two of them. Far too much. </p><p>Which is the way Loki wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want to be blind

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a sad thing on my blog and then proceeded to mercilessly make it worse. [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com) informed me that we would not be friends anymore unless I fixed it with something fluffy or threesome porn. 
> 
> I'm really very bad at fluff. I'm not fantastic at threesome porn either, but here's my best shot.

It felt like they’d been teasing him for an eternity. His whole body hummed with feeling, skin tingling like sparks were crawling just underneath, teetering on the edge of the comfortable. He tipped his head back and opened his eyes to the ceiling, trying to draw deep breaths, only for Steve to fix his mouth hungrily to Loki’s throat, suction pulling blood blooming up to the surface and pushing a moan from him. 

Thor’s fingers pushed into his sides, kneading muscle and holding him still even as he tried to writhe. “Both of you are – teases,” Loki pushed out, his voice a little thin. Thor chuckled. 

“I don’t want to rush you, Loki,” he said, voice low and rich and full of promise, the one that made heat coil in Loki’s belly. 

“You – _nnnh_ ,” Loki broke off, as Thor dropped his head to the side and bit down on Loki’s shoulder, not quite hard enough to break skin. His breathing snagged harshly in his throat and his eyes closed of their own accord. When he regathered his voice it was only to swear loudly at Thor in Finnish. Steve nipped lightly at his throat and Loki shuddered violently. “Will one of you just get on with it and fuck-”

Thor caught his tunic and rucked it up, ran his hands up the bare skin of Loki’s sides. “Have a little patience,” he said. Loki growled. 

“A little patience? When have you _ever_ been- _hah_ -” He jumped a little as Steve’s fingers traced over the top of his thigh and brushed against the bulge in his breeches, tracing the hard line of his cock through the cloth. Loki’s head dropped to look at him and caught Steve’s smile, the way his eyes were darkened with lust. 

“He’s doing better than you are at the moment,” Steve observed, teasing, and Loki raised one hand to curl around the back of his neck and drag him into a kiss, sucking his lower lip in and rolling it between his teeth. Thor’s fingers dug into his ribs and his breath was hot on Loki’s ear. 

“You’re going to need to be patient if you want to take us both,” he said, lowly, and the air went out of Loki’s lungs. He released Steve’s lip and grabbed both his shoulders to brace himself, his cock giving an almighty throb. Heat flooded into his veins, mind suddenly full of the idea of both his blond lovers buried to the hilt in his ass, splitting him open impossibly wide. He wanted it. Now.

Thor bit down on the shell of his ear and pulled back only to grab Loki’s tunic and drag it roughly over his head, almost tearing it off him when Loki didn’t raise his arms fast enough. Steve’s hands moved to his hips and rubbed little circles above the slant of his pelvis. “We’re going to take it slow,” he said, quieter than Thor. “—if you even want to…do you?”

Loki made a breathless, strange sound that didn’t quite come out as a laugh. “Oh, _yes_. I most assuredly do want.” Steve’s right hand moved to the front of his breeches and Loki’s hips arched without his meaning them to, pushing into his hands. 

Thor’s hands moved suddenly and caught his wrists, his grip like a vice. Loki fought it instinctively, trying to jerk out of Thor’s hold, but his arms were immovable, drawing Loki’s arms behind his back. “Hold still, brother,” Thor said, his voice almost vibrating in Loki’s neck. “Let us see to your needs.” Loki tugged once more and felt his shoulders strain, arched his head back with a low sound. Steve started loosening the laces a little at a time and Loki heard himself moan, his hips bucking, though the motion aborted midway for the ache in his shoulders where Thor held him tightly. 

Steve paused in loosening the laces to shift his hand and grind down with his palm against hot and tender flesh. He felt it like fire in his blood throughout his body and a strangled gasp snagged in his throat, his hands curling into fists. Thor’s hands shifted on his wrists and he leaned in and scraped his teeth down Loki’s neck. 

“I like that sound,” Thor said, and Loki couldn’t keep himself from shivering. “I would hear it again.” 

Loki bared his teeth. “You’d better earn it, then, if you- _ah!_ ” Steve’s fingers had snuck into his breeches and just brushed his swollen cock. Loki sucked in a breath and held it, eyes wide. Thor laughed lowly, his hands flexing to squeeze Loki’s wrists once. 

“I don’t have to,” he said, all cocky arrogance that made something flicker low in Loki’s stomach. “I can just hold you here and listen.” 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed as Steve’s fingers pulled away to slide his breeches down over his hips, Loki moving to help as he could. Then he leaned in to kiss Loki’s collarbone and then up the side of his neck to his jaw, hand sliding down slowly over his stomach. A thin whine slipped through his teeth as Steve’s fingers brushed his cock and took him slowly in hand. “You are going to drive me mad,” Loki said, his voice thin and strange. He could almost hear Steve’s smile. 

“As long as it’s in a good way,” he said, and then he pulled his hand away, and when it encircled him again his palm was slick and wet and Loki arched eagerly into the pressure of his fingers sliding over exquisitely sensitive skin. 

“Nnnh – it might well – it might well-” His voice broke off into a groan as Steve’s thumb pressed at the base of his cock, rubbed a deliberate little circle there. His eyelids fluttered and his breathing came harshly. 

“What do you think,” Thor said, with that note of determination that made Loki want to twitch. “Do you think we can steal his words entirely?” Loki heard himself make a small sound. 

“I’ve always wondered – what it would take for him to be so overwhelmed he’d stop talking,” Steve said, his voice sounding slightly breathless. His thumb rubbed over the head of Loki’s cock, traced the sensitive ridge underneath, and Loki tried to rock his hips into it and whined at his inability to move far enough. 

“Do you think you can wear me out?” he pushed out, a deliberate challenge. Steve’s hand tightened but it was Thor who moved and bit down on his shoulder hard enough that it would bruise. 

“I suppose we’ll find out,” he said, voice dark and thick, and then he released Loki’s arms and moved back. His hands flew into Steve’s hair and he pulled his Captain into a ferocious kiss, devouring his mouth hungrily, the sudden cool breeze against his back startling after the almost overwhelming heat of Thor’s closeness. 

Thor was back a moment later, though, and this time it was his bare chest rubbing against him and his cock nudging against the small of his back, and Loki took in a sharp breath at the sudden heat of naked flesh on his, the palpable pressure of Thor’s arousal against him. Thor’s hands clamped on his waist, heavy and strong, his hips making little rutting motions. Steve’s hand twisted on his cock, thumb tracing the big vein on the underside, and Loki cried out before he could swallow it. 

“Do you feel that?” Thor said, into his ear. “I want you, Loki. We both want you.”

Steve leaned in, close, and he almost gasped at the nearness of them both, suddenly dizzy with the attention, the attentiveness. “How do you feel,” he asked, his voice slightly ragged, breath short. “Just watching you makes me…you’re beautiful, absolutely beautiful, god…” 

His guts clenched and Loki felt his balls draw upwards, his breathing short and his body jerking irregularly as he approached an orgasm. Thor was rubbing against him and one of Steve’s hands was wrapped around his cock. The other was on his face and drawing him into a kiss slow and sweet and deep, his tongue slipping between Loki’s parted lips, tracing the roof of his mouth, catching his lip between his teeth and biting down. 

Loki came with a sharp gasp, hips thrusting into Steve’s hand in stuttering pulses, the release a relief echoed by Thor’s own groan and the warm spatter of his brother’s come on his back.

Steve was breathing hard as Loki began to slide down out of his ecstasy, his body impossibly more sensitive and yet still tingling, still alive with desire and the need for _more_. The bulge in his Captain’s pants, however, was obvious, and Loki frowned, faintly. “Steve…”

He gave a smile, flushed bright red. (Loki wondered how far it extended down his chest.) “I can wait,” he said. 

“Not for long,” Thor said, brash and commanding. He pulled back and stretched out on the bed, and Loki stole a glance at him, gleaming and splendid, the image of godhood, and Loki felt something small and withered creep up in his stomach, _how can you let your sullied fingers…_

Steve’s hands slid up his sides and then to his shoulders, thumbs pressing in as though he heard the direction of Loki’s thoughts. “The two of you could make a guy self-conscious,” he said, and Loki leaned back into him, letting the thoughts slide out of his head. 

“You’ve no need to,” Loki said, and then pulled back only to turn and cast a deliberately lascivious look up and down Steve’s body. “You’re fairly glorious yourself. And you do such…delightfully wicked things with your hands.” 

Steve went slightly redder, and moved to pull his shirt off over his head. “What do you do when he says things like that?” he asked Thor, and Thor laughed, a sound that warmed Loki down to his bones. 

“He’s not wrong, my friend,” Thor said, and Steve gave them both an exasperated look. Loki shifted to reach for the catch of Steve’s pants and began undoing them, eyes on Steve’s face to watch him close his eyes as his hips jerked forward. He moved deliberately slowly, opening the button, undoing the zipper, and finally Steve made a frustrated sound and pushed his hands away, shoving his clothes the rest of the way off with impatience and sliding his hands into Loki’s hair to kiss him again, almost rough.

Steve released him and Loki swayed slightly, faintly dazed, and heard a low moan. He glanced over his shoulder again and found Thor with one of his big hands wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself. The curve of his splendid manhood was already flushed and hard, filling Thor’s palm, and Loki’s belly throbbed, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips without thought. 

“Come here,” Thor said, more order than anything else. “Both of you.” 

Loki needed no urging. He crossed the bed and straddled Thor’s thighs, reaching to replace Thor’s hand with his own, but Thor’s other hand pushed him away even as he released himself. Loki glanced over and saw Steve paused, watching them, his eyes slightly wide and his cock standing stiffly, head glistening with pre-come and his chest heaving with his deep breaths. 

“Steve,” Loki said, half breath and half whine, and Steve moved, straddling Thor behind him and pressing close at once, cock sliding against Loki’s ass. He ground backwards as Steve’s mouth fastened on the back of his neck, trailing hungry kisses over his skin. 

“I can’t believe,” Loki thought he heard him breathe, and he would have echoed it. _Can’t believe. Can’t doubt. If this isn’t real…_

Thor’s hands were pulling him forward slightly, though, so his legs were splayed across Thor’s hips, creating a little space between Steve’s body and his as his hands slid down Loki’s back and palmed his ass, each hand cupping one of his buttocks and squeezing once, and Loki jumped in his hands, jumped and twitched and shuddered like a rabbit in a trap. Steve’s mouth was still hot on his neck, his breathing little puffs of air on wet skin.

Thor’s hands spread out across his backside, almost burning against his skin as his thumbs pulled his buttocks apart, kneading the muscle of his ass for a moment before his finger slick with lube rubbed against Loki’s hole. The sound Loki heard himself make was shamefully like a whimper, but his body still felt too slack with afterglow to tense as Thor started to push the thick digit into him. Steve’s hands ran up his back on either side of his spine. 

“Shh,” he said, always gentle, _careful_. Like Loki was a precious thing not to be broken. “You’re trembling...” Thor twisted his finger and Loki gasped, his body jumping. “Thor,” Steve said, sounding worried, and Loki shook his head. 

“No,” he pushed out. “No, it’s fine, it’s good, I need-” More. He wanted both of them pushing into him, pushing out everything that wasn’t their bodies moving against his. “Steve,” he almost breathed. “Your fingers…in me.” He heard Steve’s breathing snag and sucked in his own through his nose. “I want to feel you both.” He could feel himself quivering, too slow, it was all too _slow._

Steve’s hands slid back down his back and Loki lifted his body, canted his hips to offer himself. He felt Steve’s hands pull away and then Thor drove his finger a little deeper in a slow, insistent push that demanded his body give way. 

Next to that pressure he barely felt Steve lining his hand up until the first knuckle slid into his body and then he was gasping, his eyes open too wide, Thor drawing his finger out as Steve eased his in. “Aaaah-” Thor made a sound like a purr, his eyes fixed on Loki’s face, hungry, greedy. His body strained, bucked, Steve breathing heavily on his neck, murmuring words Loki couldn’t quite focus on. He was going to explode. Going to break apart and burn up in a glorious conflagration. 

A third finger – Thor’s – nudged against his entrance, and Loki whined thinly without meaning to, and bit off the _I can’t_ before it could escape. Steve’s hand was a comforting weight on his hip, and Loki dug his nails into Thor’s chest, dropping his head and panting.

“Take it slow,” Steve said, a warning in his voice. Loki bared his teeth. 

“I don’t want slow,” he said, the words spilling out of him. “I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming with the need to come, I want you to take me fast and hard and deep so I can taste your come at the back of my throat-”

Thor made a low sound, clearly of want, but he didn’t shove his finger in. “That’s not how it’s going to be,” Steve said, his voice low and sure. “You’re ours. And that means we’re going to take care of you.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut, heart fluttering, and Steve’s fingers pressed into his skin. “We’re…Thor and I…going to work your body open until you’re helpless, liquid, until you can take us both and we’ll take you over the edge slowly so you feel every single moment.” Loki heard himself whine, and Steve planted a wet kiss on his shoulder. “Is that fair?” 

“Yes,” Loki said, a little faintly, and Thor was working another finger into him. Loki felt strung tight, electric, like his skin couldn’t hold him in. He was rapidly beginning to feel overwhelmed, exquisitely aware of every twitch of the fingers holding him open, of Thor’s second sliding slickly into him, the way all three of them stretched his body, the sensation of fullness already beginning to creep up on him. Steve mouthed at his shoulder, drawing circles with his tongue. His finger inched a little deeper and then crooked. 

Loki’s body jumped again and his cock twitched, pre-come glistening at the head. Thor’s eyes dropped to his cock and his free hand lifted, wove between them, his thumb rubbing a circle through the clear slick, a predatory edge entering his gaze. Loki was almost tempted to ask for mercy, but then Thor’s hand slid down and his thumb and forefinger formed a tight ring around the base of his cock. “He can take another of yours,” Thor said, and it was small satisfaction to hear the thickness of want in his voice. “And do that again, with two-”

Steve’s second finger breached him and for a moment Loki could scarcely breathe, but then he forgot why he needed to as the pads of Steve’s fingertips rubbed over his prostate and it was electricity sharp and exquisite all through his groin. He strained into Thor’s hand, the pressure in his cock sliding toward an ache. They were going to shove another orgasm out of him, fucking him just with their fingers, how was he _ever_ going to take-

He felt Thor draw his fingers out and the drag of friction across his insides pushed a howl from his throat that he didn’t bite back in time, and then he was easing them back in but he’d added another and it was too much, Loki’s body twisted and strained and shook. Steve’s hand clamped on his hip. “Loki,” he said, and then, slightly sharper, “ _Thor._ ”

“Don’t stop,” Loki gasped. “Steve – Steve, _please,_ I’m almost-” He felt the hesitation, but only for a moment. Thor loosened the ring of his fingers around Loki’s base just as Steve rubbed a deliberate circle over his prostate and Loki came with almost violent force, his vision going white and his mind blank for a wonderful moment. 

His thoughts returned to Steve rubbing his shoulder, his ass still stuffed full with their fingers. He blinked, feeling faintly dizzy. 

But he could feel the heat of Steve’s body behind him, and Thor’s cock flushed and erect between his spread thighs, and he still _wanted_ , his body flushed and warm and not quite yet satiated. Thor withdrew his fingers and Loki almost whined at the feeling of emptiness. “I hope,” he managed to say, though his voice sounded ragged and breathless. “I hope…you’re not done yet. Because I still want…to feel both of your cocks moving inside me. I want…”

Steve made a faint sound and his hips jerked forward, his cock grinding against Loki’s ass. 

“Don’t just – don’t just say-” he panted, and then let out a groan. 

“Fuck me,” he said, almost a croon. “Fuck me until I can’t think of _anything_ but the way you feel,” and it was Thor’s hands that grabbed him and lifted him bodily and speared him on his cock.

Loki cried out at the sudden, glorious fullness. Even with the preparation he still felt himself stretch around Thor’s cock pushing deeper into him than Thor’s fingers could reach, searing heat pressed intimately against his entrails. He bit down on his lower lip, sucking air through his nose that didn’t seem to fill his lungs. His own cock twitched between his legs and then Steve’s hand was wrapped around his shaft, stroking in slow, deliberate pulls. 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve said, sounding breathless. “You look – incredible, I wish you could see…”

Loki shuddered, helpless, undone as Thor’s hips rolled under him, pushing the steel in his ass deeper in, forcing his body open further until he was riding a knife’s edge that wasn’t quite pain. His arousal was a growing ache, his eyes fluttering open and closed, and Thor’s hands slipped from bracketing his ass to Steve’s thighs. “Steve,” he breathed. “I want – want-” 

Steve’s hands on his hips were probably meant to soothe but he just quivered under the touch, every inch of his skin on fire. Loki leaned forward, giving up on words, and canted his ass, even as part of his mind protested that with Thor filling him there wasn’t possibly room for more. 

Thor groaned, lowly. “Come,” he said, his voice rough. “My friend…”

Steve made a low, desperate noise, and surged forward. Loki dropped his head and arched his back and focused on breathing as Thor’s hands moved to hold him open and the blunt head of Steve’s cock nudged against his already raw asshole, making his nerves sing. He panted with anticipation and more than a small coil of nervousness, heart hammering against his ribs, body straining.

His asshole stretched and finally gave, and Loki’s body throbbed at the sudden feeling of even just the head of Steve’s cock shoved into him, aligned with Thor’s. He felt like he was going to split in two, crack under the pressure but the only sound he could make was a thin keening echoed by Steve panting behind him. “It’s too – too,” he said, but then Thor shifted underneath them both and Steve slid a little deeper in with a gasp, Loki’s body giving way, opening like he’d been made to take them both, and _yes,_ he would, take whatever they gave, _anything_ they gave until he was broken and useless and empty, fucked dry. He couldn’t move, impaled on their cocks, bent almost far enough forward that his forehead was pressed to Thor’s heaving chest. 

“More,” he said, as soon as he could make himself speak. Steve made a faint sound and his hips jerked forward. Thor stiffened and Loki swore he could feel both their pulses hammering inside him almost in rhythm with his own. His ass burned, nerves on fire, and Loki thought distantly that he wouldn’t be able to sit down properly for a week, not without thinking about this and getting hard just from the memory. His cock was straining, flushed hard and at attention, and he imagined they might shove yet another orgasm from him just by virtue of there being no room for anything else. 

_What did you ever do to deserve this?_

Thor’s hand settled warmly on the back of his neck when he shook slightly, heavy and hot. He could hear Steve’s uneven breathing, almost fully seated inside him now. Loki’s eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn’t hold back thin little whines at every twitch, desperate, frantic, and not caring even slightly how pathetic it sounded. 

At some silent signal, Thor and Steve both began to move, and at the dragging feeling of them both deep in his guts, moving in tandem, Loki couldn’t hold back a howl. Thor’s hand tightened on his neck and Loki dug his nails into his shoulders as his voice fractured, because it went on, a slow long stroke that he felt every moment of like flame on exposed nerve, pleasure so intense it became agony and then pleasure again. 

He rocked with them, helpless, body shattering, thoughts shattering, and all he could do was ride it and feel. Steve’s breathing was low and irregular, Thor’s chest heaving, but Loki was quickly losing that as well, his world dwindling to the frantic beat of his own heart trying to pound itself out of his chest and the two hot hard rods buried in his body, fucking him with intimate, deliberate movements. Each thrust was slow and long and _deep_ and they kept _going,_ and Loki was forgetting how to breathe, how to do anything but let himself by fucked with so much care it was almost merciless. 

Steve groaned, and then his teeth were in Loki’s shoulder, not hard, just enough to leave a slight indentation, and then it shifted to short, wet kisses as Steve’s cock moved inside him and Thor’s throbbed somewhere impossibly deep. Loki’s whole body was an ache, acute and intense and overwhelming, and he couldn’t – hold on – 

He came, the ache in his body cresting and building and finally crashing, overwhelming him and sweeping him away with it, the last shreds of his thoughts going up in glorious flames as he came in hot pulses on Thor’s chest and stomach. 

Loki’s thoughts drifted back in to the dim awareness that he could feel come sliding in his ass. He was slumped limply, still held upright by the two softening cocks inside him, and he hadn’t even registered their coming, which meant that they’d just kept going after he was gone. Steve was still breathing raggedly and hard, but his hands running up and down Loki’s sides were gentle. Thor looked – like a satiated lion that had eaten its fill. Loki let his eyes flutter closed again, because the sight awakened a vague want in him that he knew he couldn’t fulfill. 

His entire body felt slack. He tried to brace himself and lift off of their cocks, and found that his muscles didn’t seem to want to respond. “Hnnh,” he said, coherently. Steve made a sound somewhat like agreement. 

“You all right?” he asked, after a moment. Loki huffed a laugh. 

“I seem…seem to be…” He gave up on trying to express a coherent thought, and settled simply for, “Sleep.” 

Steve shifted and slid out of him, and Loki let out a faint whimper at the loss. When Thor pulled out of him as well, though, Loki sighed in slight relief. His thoughts kept drifting apart, and thinking at all was like wading through a heavy fog. He felt them easing him onto the mattress, though, folding in around him like a wall between the world and himself. Warm. Safe. Overwhelming in their sheer _presence,_ and if he’d done nothing to deserve them... 

Still, they wouldn’t let him fall again. 

Loki laid his head down and closed his eyes, sliding into exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
